


Brighter Than the Sun

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Brighter Than the Sun

"Would you look at that." 

Harry stood at the window, his body in silhouette, all sharp edges and firm curves.

Severus found it a rather enchanting view, truth be told.

"What is it that you find so remarkable?" 

Harry turned toward him, the bright morning light glinting off his glasses. "The sun's out."

Severus threw the duvet off and padded across the thick carpet, wrapping Harry in his arms. "I suppose this means you'll want to spend the day out of doors?"

"The perfect opportunity for a blow job in the garden," Harry said, grinning.

Severus smirked "If you insist."


End file.
